User talk:Mkatkannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mkatkannon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 16:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Then they wouldn't be able to take a hit, would they? To me it sounds like auto-dodging in the form of an ability. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No auto-dodging is allowed. It's a form of godmodding. It's far too overpowered. But, if you want, I can help you think of another Lost Magic? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I deleted your "Dodge Magic". Despite the plethora of Team Four Star jokes that can be done with such a magic, you were forbidden from making it when you asked Per. You do not go behind the back of an admin who refused you by doing exactly what they said you couldn't. ''That magic is auto-dodging in technique form, and it is one of the worst thinsg any author can have their character do, be unable to take a hit. I've had irksome and annoying experiences with that with a former partner of mine, and was a frequent abuser of "auto-dodging" when I was new on wikia. Do not recreate that magic, it will be deleted. You've been warned.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:02, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Naw, I don't get mad over stuff like that. If you need any help just tell me, y'know? Also, your Bend Magic, can you add some limitations to it in the general description? Like time limits, constraints, etc? 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but it's been done a fair few times already, so try and make something really unique :P '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but just don't name it "Take Over: Titan". Call it like "Take Over: The Gigant" or something, I dunno. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC)